Seven minutes in heaven
by Katmaljak
Summary: This is a revision of a past story. The next time I see Ban I am going to kill him for making us play that wretched game or maybe I will thank him.


**Dear readers,**

 **This is the revised version of my first ever story. I wanted to this because my first story was bad but I liked the concept and decided to redo it and make it better. I am open for constructive criticism. I do not own any of the characters expect for my OC.**

Today started out like any other I woke up got dressed had breakfast and help Liones rebuild after the battle with the Ten Commandments. While I was helping out I feel a blind fold being put on me and I was being carried away for some unknown reason. I wanted to kick and scream but at the same time I felt like it would be a waste of time and I had a feeling that I knew who was kidnapping me.

All of a sudden we stop and I hear a door open and we walk inside where I am dumped on the floor and the blind taken off. As my eyes adjust I see that I am in the Boar Hat and I am not alone the seven deadly sins are their, and so are the princesses, Elaine, Arthur, Howzer, Griamore, Guila, Jericho, and Gilthunder. I should also introduce my self my name is Isabella but most people call me Izzy and I really want to know why we are here. "Why are we here Ban" asked Meliodas captain of the seven deadly sins. " My reason is that we are stressed out and tired and that we need a break so let's play a game" replied Ban. "What kind of game?" asked Elizabeth. "Seven minutes in heaven" Said Ban grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

I groan internally beating my myself up for telling him about that stupid game that I used to play. You see I am not from around here and where I come from this is a very common game that I used to play all the time. The only way Ban found out about this game was due to the fact that Elizabeth started asking questions about where I came from and game somehow got into the conversation and he overheard us. I hated this game because it always led to embarrassing moments plus not to mention there is a high probability that I will end up with my crush which will be even worse.

" How do you play" asked Elaine. "Well it's simple we put something that represents ourselves into a box and than we go around the circle and each takes turns reaching into the box in order to pull something out and when you do you and that person are locked in a closet until you two kiss; luckily for all of you I already put the box together" replied Ban who seemed a little too excited. During that entire spiel I was praying for a way to get out of this and hoping that I didn't get Arthur. My reasoning behind that it that I have a huge crush on him that I can't admit out loud. "Alright who wants to go first" asks an eager Ban. No one raises there and it was dead silent clearly everyone was scared to be first because none of them have ever played this game before and all red in the face including me who has played this game before.

After about a few seconds Ban says "Since there are no volunteers I guess I will have to pick who goes first eennie, meanie, minie Arthur why don't you go first." "Me, no way I'm not doing this" he replies frantically becoming even more red in the face. "Come on it'll be fun plus you never know you might get the person who you've been dying to kiss since you've met her" replied Ban as he gave him a wink. At that comment Arthur turned redder than a tomato. Which got me thinking on who this mystery woman was I mean clearly she was one of us in the room so that narrowed down the list and some of the women in here where to old for him so that narrowed it down even more. "Alright fine I'll do it" Arthur said still blushing like crazy. He reached in and pulled out a heart shaped locket that I knew instantly as the necklace I lost earlier this morning.

"It looks like Izzy and Arthur are going first" cheered Ban. " What" I cried "I never agreed to this Ban." When I said that I saw a look hurt flash over Arthur's face for just second but now I felt guilty. "Oh come on" Ban said "it'll be fun." He then picked me up threw me over his shoulder then walked over to Arthur who he grabbed by the shirt and dragged us to the nearest closet. Ban then threw us both into the dark and tiny utility closet and proceeded to close the door and lock it. When I heard the click of the door being locked I knew that I was done for, because I was trapped in small closet with my crush. I fell against the wall and proceeded to slide down it until I landed on my butt then I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on top of my knees and groaned.

"Is kissing me really that bad" Arthur asked. I look up and I see the hurt in his eyes and I feel guilty. I sigh " no it's not that I'm just not fond of this game and when I have played I usually played it with people who I considered more as family then friends so it was never awkward." "But aren't we friends why should this be awkward" asked Arthur who was now curious. "It's slightly different because I grew up with a lot of the people and we where very close and I've only known you for a year and I just don't want to make things awkward between us" I rambled out. "Why should it be awkward I mean it's just one kiss what is the worst thing that could happen" he replied. "You know what you're it is just one kiss and it's not like we will have to do it again" I said. "Ok so we're doing it right" he asked. "Right" I replied. "Well here goes nothing" he says. We start to lean into each other and start to close our eyes and our lips meet so a sweet kiss. Which does not last long but I wouldn't change it for the world. When we pull a part we are both red in the face and tripping over our own words. Until at last the door to the closet is unlocked and opened. We rush out not saying a word to anyone and immediately sit down in our respective spots.

After us the rest go each with their respective SO expect for Jericho and Howzer who both like other people but ended up being stuck in the closet with each other. I wonder if Ban did all of this intentionally, although knowing him that is exactly what he did. After the game and we where released I immediately rushed out of the tavern and avoided everybody. My mind was a crazy mess right now and I did not want to work so I decided to take a walk and clear my head and remember my kiss with Arthur. The next time I see Ban I will most likely kill for making us play that wretched game or thank him I have not decided.


End file.
